Traditional bulk-material baling machines incorporate a tying system for wrapping and/or securing the baled material, such as a wire tying system. In forming bales of compressible materials, it is important to surround the baled material with a wire having sufficient strength to maintain the form of the compressed bale for shipping and/or storage. At the same time, the wire used to secure a bale must be adequately tensioned by the tying system, as well as securely knotted and/or tied around the bale. In some instances, a wire tying system requires one or more features to securely position at least one end of a wire during knotting/tying, which enables tensioning of the wire and tightening of the strap around the bale. However, traditional hydraulic gripping mechanisms may cause mechanical complications during tensioning of the wire, as well as add to the expense of the overall wire tying system.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention introduce technology for resolving the above-mentioned issues conventionally experienced when securing a wire strap applied with a bulk-material baling system.
In one embodiment of the invention, a gripping lever of a gripping mechanism is provided for securing at least one end of a wire. The gripping lever includes a first end; a second end opposite the first end; and a contact region configured to couple to the at least one end of a wire. In embodiments, the gripping lever is coupled to the gripping mechanism at a pivot joint. Additionally, the gripping lever is configured to rotate about the pivot joint during actuation of the gripping lever.
In another illustrative aspect, a wire tying system includes a knotter assembly and a gripping mechanism coupled to the knotter assembly. The gripping mechanism includes a gripping lever, which further includes: 1) a first end of the gripping lever; 2) a second end of the gripping lever, said second end opposite the first end; and 3) a contact region of the gripping lever. In embodiments, at least a portion of the contact region is configured to contact a first end of a wire secured by the gripping mechanism.
According to a further illustrative aspect, embodiments of the invention are directed to a gripping mechanism for securing a wire during tying. The gripping mechanism includes a gripping lever coupled to the gripping mechanism at a pivot joint, the gripping lever configured to pivot about the pivot joint during actuation of the gripping lever. The gripping lever includes a contact region comprising an upper portion and a lower portion, wherein the lower portion comprises an outer surface, wherein at least a portion of the outer surface of the lower portion is configured to secure a first end of the wire.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.